There are known systems that recognize surrounding situations of vehicles using on-vehicle externality sensors such as radars or cameras and automatically control traveling of the vehicles. In such systems, there is a problem that drivers or occupants may not immediately comprehend control purposes and may feel discomfort at the time of control. In automatic driving control in which systems take the initiative in driving, there is a problem that drivers or occupants may not comprehend a series of traveling control intended by vehicles and feel discomfort.
PTL 1 discloses a technology for displaying situations of surrounding obstacles of a vehicle or a target trace of the vehicle on an on-vehicle display device. According to the technology disclosed in PTL 1, situations of recognized surrounding obstacles of a vehicle or a target trace of the self-vehicle can be presented on the on-vehicle display device or the like to allow a driver or an occupant to recognize a future traveling track.